


An unforgettable incident

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter
Genre: Blood, Cliff - Freeform, Emergency Care, M/M, One-Shot, Rescue, Short, Walk, forest, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AH crew go out to the forest on a trail after Gavin suggested it, but they didn't expect it was going to be the most terrifying experience they've never had</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unforgettable incident

Achievement Hunter went on a trip to a forest an hour's drive from the office. They didn't know why they picked the forest, or honestly, why Gavin suggested it. Everyone, including the hyperactive brit hated outdoors, they loved being inside and playing games, maybe taking a trip once and a while to the park but thats all. 

So everyone wasn't exactly in high spirits when they ended up in the thick bush of the forest pathway. It was a nature walk, or whatever they called it, so it was somewhat cleared. 

"SNAKE!!" Geoff screamed, jumping into Jack's arms to get away from the creature that slithered from one end of the pathway to the other. Jack sighed, while everyone got over the scare they just got.

"Dam it Geoff...it was just a garden snake..." Ryan said in an almost whisper, the gent glaring at him.

"Don't blame me I'm afraid of those disgusting things." Geoff growled, thanking Jack when he put him down. 

"Hey...where's Michael and Gavin?" Ray said, everyone instantly looking for the two. There was no sign of them, "I hope their not in trouble..." Ray whispered.

"Mi-cool look!" Gavin yelled as he ran up to the large snake that hung in a tree. 

"Gavin, slow down, fuck." Michael said as he finally caught up to the lad. He rested his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath, "don't fucking, run off like that Gavin," Michael panted.

"But...Mi-coo" Gavin pouted, earning a glare from Michael. However it wasn't long before the brit ran off yelling, "try and catch me!" 

Michael growled, "fucking idiot" and ran after him.

When he caught up to the lad, he was standing on the edge of a cliff, looking down at the view.

"Gavin, get the fuck away from there." Michael said in the most serious tone Gavin's heard him use.

"But Mi-cool, we're so high up!" Gavin turned to face Michael, "and I won't-" Gavin's stopped dead, a look of horror on both men's faces as the small piece of land Gavin stood on cracked and quickly broke. Gavin fell.

"Gavin!" Michael yelled, running to the edge of the cliff, laying down with his hand on the edge while he reached for Gavin. Gavin reached for Michael but it was too late. 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Gavin screamed for Michael to help him, but there was nothing he could do. The tears Gavin started to shed made Michael's stomach churn. But not as much as it did when Gavin finally hit the bottom.

It felt like hours before it happened, he heard it. The worst sound he's heard, and he would of thrown up if he wasn't so shocked. Gavin hit the ground hard, the sound of his skull cracking echoing through the ravine.

Then it clicked in Michael's head when the blood started to pool under Gavin. "GAVIN!!!" He screamed.

"Did you hear that?" Ryan said as he turned around.

"Hear what?" Ray asked, everyone stopping their walk.

"Michael, I heard him" and Ryan took off towards where he heard him scream.

"God dam it," Geoff groaned, the three following Ryan through the thick foliage. 

It wasn't long before they found Michael curled into a ball crying, not far from a cliff. 

"Michae, Michael what's wrong?" Jack asked in a panic, "where's Gavin." At the mention of Gavin Michael cried harder. He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to say it, so he pointed to the cliff's edge.

Everyone's eyes went wide in horror, "no...he didn't..." Ray whispered in utter shock.

Geoff nervously and cautiously walked to the edge, looking over and down to the ground. He slapped his hand over his mouth and jumped back, absolute horror and fear in his eyes.

"Geoff..." Jack whispered and watched as Ray was now looking down the ravine, with the same horror stricken eye's. 

"Oh my god..." Ray whispered, pretty much frozen place, staring at Gavin that lay at the bottom in a tiny puddle of blood that had pooled under his back. 

"Is he alive? Ryan asked, though he knew it was a stupid question.

"I don't know I don't...god, I doubt it...that's a fifteen foot drop..." Ray said, trying not to throw up and finally backed away from the edge. 

-

Gavin groaned, slowly opening his eyes. Where was he? Why was he so cold? His vision was blurry and he had the worst headache he's ever experienced. Did something happen? 

Then it clicked. He fell down into the ravine. 

He tried to move but his body wasn't responding, how the hell was he alive? He fell right on his back, which was now killing him as he body started to come back from unconsiousness. 

His vision was becoming better and he looked up towards the top of the ravine, without moving his head of course. 

He saw Ray and tried to call out to him, tried to move something, but his body was unresponsive. Everything hurt, he would of screamed if he could speak. He had some sound, but it was a whisper, he wouldn't be able to scream or talk loudly for hours, and he doesn't have that much time.

He could feel himself start to fall unconscious again, and watched as a rope fall down next to him, how long has he been down here... He saw someone climbing down, but his vision was blurring again, all he could make out was a lot of yellow. Then he blacked out, pretty sure he'd never wake up again.

-

Michael paced around the waiting room, his body shaking uncontrollably. Gavin had been put into emergency care, he was still alive, but barely and they were now trying to save him. 

"Michael, it's not your fault..." Jack said as he rubbed Geoff's back who was trying not to cry. 

"It is, I should of caught him, I should of pulled him away instead of talking." Michael growled, his hand balling into a fist, "fuck!" Michael yelled, punching the now broken table. 

"Calm down Michael, we don't want to get kicked out." Ryan said, who had Ray sitting in his lap, throwing up into a bucket. 

"I just...fuck..." Michael said in defeat, slumping down into a seat, his head in his hands. He wasn't going to cry, he didn't want to, or at least not in front of his boyfriends he wasn't.

Not a minute later did the doctor come out, giving a heavy sigh that already worried the guys.

"He's ok," the weight in the room seemed to lift when he said that. "I won't go into detail about what happened, i don't think you'll appreciate it," the doctor said, the guys nodding in agreement. "But he's awake, if you want to go and see him you can, but be gentle with him." Everyone nodded and the doc left.

Jack, Geoff, Ryan and Ray got up to go into the room, but Michael stayed. No one said anything, they knew it wouldn't work trying to force him so they left him there.

Though it wasn't long before the four came out, Ryan going up to Michael and gently placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Gavin wants to see you Michael." Michael tensed slightly but nodded, getting up and thanking Ryan for the support kiss on the forehead. 

When he entered the room, Gavin was wrapped up in bandages pretty much. He looked rather horrible, and it made Michael's stomach drop. 

He walled over to the bed, and as Gavin went to say something, Michael lost it. He held Gavin's hand bending next to the bed and crying onto the sheets. "Im s-so fucking sorry...it's m-my fault y-your like this Gavin, y-you have a right t-to hate me..." Michael sobbed, surprising Gavin completely. 

"I-I don't h-hate you M-Michael, it wasn't y-your fault, I was r-reckless...i'm 

s-sorry..." Gavin forced out, his body hurting with each word he spoke. 

Michael looked up at Gavin who had tears falling down his cheeks. His stomach clenched and he stood, gently kissing Gavin, and rest's he's forehead on Gavin's when they broke the kiss. 

"Im sorry..." Michael whispered.

"I-I'm sorry t-to." Gavin chocked out, smiling and sniffling like an idiot, making Michael laugh a sloppy, yet gentle and sincere laugh.

"I love you, you dumb pleb." 

Gavin chuckled, flinching as it hurt his chest but ignored it. "And i love you, you smeg pot." Michael chuckled and kissed Gavin again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad ending, im sorry xP i suck xP and it's short! I wrote this at work tho, so meh xP i have another one-shot in the making and i started the slenderman story again, im sorry for my dumb absence, i'll try make up for it!


End file.
